


How to Grow Wings

by danythunder



Series: How To Train Your Angelic Boyfriends [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Team Free Love, Wingfic, ehehahahhaa, i just enjoy making them do whatever I want really, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danythunder/pseuds/danythunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel's Grace is powerful enough to give Dean and Sam fledgling-like attributes. The hitch? That includes wings, Enochian, angelic Grace, and the worst "meet the family" scenario ever. Bonus points for gay sexytimes~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Me Stutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Gabriel's Grace affects the boys in some ways it probably shouldn't and Castiel rolls his eyes a lot. Bobby is a protective, crotchety old man. Sam and Dean aren't fans of having wings, apparently, but they get used to the benefits. Yes I have lost my mind on this one, wingfics are the most fun ever.

Gabriel and Castiel were in Heaven again, being angels was apparently a lot of work. It didn't help that none of their siblings knew what to do, Sam thought as he rubbed his back against the chair he was occupying. It had been itching like crazy lately. They'd be back soon, hopefully, because his idiot brother was being, well, an idiot. Dean was normally fairly calm, so when everything had started to make him jumpy, Sam shrugged it off. If it got bad enough, he'd call Bobby. Bobby always found them answers. With a sigh, the younger Winchester shut his laptop and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, Dean was staring him in the eyes from less than a foot away. "Dean, what the hell? I didn't even hear you come in!" His brother was the color of Gabriel's wings as he whispered, "I didn't come in, Sam." "Well what happened then, you just showed up in my face?" "Yeah." Sam snorted, "Bullshit. This is you trying to pull something over me. Gabe's been a bad influence on you."

As soon as Sam uttered his mate's name, the archangel was there, staring at Dean like he was God himself. "Uh, Gabe? Care to explain what's going on, Dean thinks he mojo'd himself-" "He did." "What?" It was definitely time to call Bobby, Sam decided. "I'm calling Bobby. He'll figure this out, maybe it's-" "It is me, Sam." Castiel appeared, looking equally as confused as Gabriel. "Dean is somehow Grace sharing with me." Gabriel cocked his head at Dean with a smirk, and Sam's back began itching again. As soon as he twisted his shoulder around to reach it, Castiel was grabbing his wrist. "Don't do that." he whispered softly, and Gabe wrinkled his eyebrow at him. "Cas, this isn't possible, Dad made sure this wasn't possible." "Our father, Gabriel, never intended for an archangel to mate with them."

Gabriel flushed, scuffing his foot in the carpet. "Well, yeah, but this isn't ALL my fault, you did it first!" Castiel quirked his lips, "Brother, I believe that was you." Gabriel shook his head furiously, eyes looking suspisciously guilty. Dean waved from the other side of the hotel room, "Hello? Anybody care to explain to the humans in the room what the hell is going on?" Gabe ducked his head and linked his fingers with Sam's. Cas walked over to where Dean stood and nodded. "Gabriel, it is done, we must tell them." "Well yes, that would be nice," Sam said, trying to tilt Gabe's chin up to him. "Babe, what's going on?" His mate was three shades of red, and Cas rolled his eyes. "I will elaborate, Samuel, my brother is ashamed." "Of what?" Dean and Sam echoed each other at the same time, exchanging a glance before looking to Gabriel. "I made you two chuckleheads into fledglings." "WHAT?!"

 

^^^

 

Bobby rubbed his face, glasses in one hand. "So you boys are telling me that you were banging angels, and now you're turning into angels?" Sam nodded, feeling his cheeks burning. "Balls." Dean snorted, "That about sums it up." Sam looked around for anything to scratch his back with; the itching had become almost constant, only slowing when Gabe was touching him. Castiel appeared with the flutter of wings that the Winchesters had become accustomed to, and Bobby gave him a cold glare. Cas wilted a bit, then turned to Dean. "Does he know?" "Yeah." Dean eyed Bobby, who looked as though he were ready to burst a vein. Gabriel appeared slightly behind Sam, paling visibly as Bobby's glare turned to him. Sam glanced to Dean, who had one hand on Cas's arm, and he felt Gabriel's hand on his lower back. He groaned slightly, sending a wave of appreciation along the bond. _Is Bobby going to kill us?_ Gabriel sounded worried, mentally frowning. _I doubt it, he's just... protective._  

Castiel's jaw dropped, and Gabriel leaned back to regard Sam. Cas stared at Dean, "How can you hear my brother?" Dean looked a bit puzzled, "I thought Gabe were talking to me, why can I hear Sam?" Bobby's glare became one of blatant curiosity. "You boys can hear angels? You speak Enochian?" "Enochian? Hell no, it was in my head, clear as day!" Sam nodded, "Mine too." Gabriel mentally goosed Sam, who yelped loudly. The archangel giggled, eyes dancing. Bobby sent him a look that quelled whatever tricks Gabe was planning next.

"Boys, you two run into the library. I need to talk to these two." Bobby glanced meaningfully at Sam and Dean, who glanced in turn to their mates. The angels nodded, and Sam felt a slight sense of dread thrumming from both of them. As the library door closed behind them, Dean and Sam winced as Gabriel and Castiel flashed with shock, and then simmered down into almost a sense of shame. "Bobby's giving them the Talk," Sam whispered, and Dean nodded sympathetically. Gabriel flared again with shock, and Castiel flickered amusement momentarily, leaving Sam and Dean pressing closer to the door. "... Castiel, what Crowley and I did that night is not part of this conversation," Dean blanched and yanked his ear away from the door, Sam following him. 

"Well that's something I never wanted to know." Sam commented after shivering. Dean groaned, "Try being bonded to the angel who watched it happen." "I'm not even going there." Sam shivered again, and Bobby flung open the library door. His jaw dropped and eyes widened after roaming the room, landing on Sam. "Boy, what the hell?" "Son of a bitch." Dean stared at Sam too, and that's when Sam realized his back didn't itch anymore. Gabriel crowed from the next room, and Sam felt Castiel's eye roll. Twisting his head, Sam choked noisily as he realized there were two damp, rather messy looking wings furled against his back. As he stared, they flicked and he felt it all the way to his toes. Before he could even screech Gabe's name, the archangel was there, muffling his laughter and eyes sparkling.

"Sam, Sammy, Sammykins, let's get you out of here!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel followed suit, Bobby cussing dimly before the angels reappeared outside in his yard. Sam gasped as the cool air hit his newfound wings, feeling them curl into his body to preserve heat. Gabriel flicked his fingers and it was warmer, thankfully, Sam noted. The archangel smirked as he shook off his jacket, pulling his shirt up. "Gabe, what are you doing-" "Sam, you gotta learn how to control your wings. Besides, if you can speak Enochian, it shouldn't be hard for you to feel how I move, alright?" Castiel watched them from a distance, Dean sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Bobby simply leaned against the doorframe, content to watch for now. 

Gabriel closed his eyes before Sam, and huffed slightly as he rolled his shoulders. Sam felt the familiar flicker as the wings came into view, and Gabe's sigh as he stretched them to the tips. "Can you copy that?" Sam nodded, feeling new muscles shifting and clenching before Gabriel gasped. "Sweet Dad." Cracking his eye, Sam took in Gabe's awed face and his tilted neck. "How big are they?" "See for yourself," Castiel murmured, his hand finding Dean's shoulder, "Look at your brother, Dean." Dean glanced up from his contemplation of life to stare gobsmacked. "Jesus Christ." Sam whipped his head around, noting Bobby's jaw nearly on the ground, before his view was blocked out by something ugly and wet looking. But they were big. Not as big as Gabriel's, but big. 

"Why are they so ugly?" The question tumbled from his lips, and Gabe sighed, still in awe. "They're perfect, Sammy." Castiel cleared his throat, and rolled his eyes at Gabriel's moonstruck gaze. "You are a fledgling, to speak of, Samuel. You need to be groomed." Gabriel nodded, still smiling dazedly. "Well, can someone do it?" Sam prodded, impatiently. Cas watched Gabe for another minute, then tugged Dean up. "We will all have to, I believe. It will be... Uncomfortable, the first time." "Just do it," Sam pleaded, nearly whacking Bobby with one wing. Castiel glanced at Bobby, who nodded, "Yeah I'll help you idjits." Gabriel's hands threaded into Sam's hair and he found himself with an armful of archangel. "Cas? Is this normal?" Glancing at his brother, Castiel nodded. "Mates are often taken by each other when they see each other's true wings for the first time."

"So I haven't seen Gabe's true wings yet?" Sam asked, trying to ignore the hands that were running down his neck to his- wingjoint? Sam didn't know. "Not in this form, no. It will affect you similarly." Castiel grimaced, clearly not looking forward to that. With a sigh, Gabriel looked at Cas. "Wait until you see Dean's..." Cas snapped back to stare at Gabriel, then to Dean. "He has them?" "Not yet, they're forming. Feel his Grace." Gabriel returned to adoringly staring at Sam. Then Sam felt an electric shock hit him as someone plunged hands into his feathers. Gabe gasped as well, wrapping a supportive arm around Sam's waist. Bobby stepped back, staring at his hands, then at Sam. "That idjit shocked me." Gabriel shook his head, then reached out to shake Cas' shoulder. Cas blinked a few times, then tore his gaze away from Dean. "He has Grace." "I know it, bro. Is grooming safe for humans? Or is it bonded pairs only? Sammykins just shocked Bobby." Cas blinked again, then shrugged, "I would guess it to be bonded pairs only."

Bobby nodded, then went back inside with a mumbled stream of insults to all angels. Probably to call Crowley and whine about this whole mess, Sam thought hazily. He was dimly aware of Gabriel's fingers sharp snap, then they were all somewhere warm and cozy. And big. The room was huge, arched ceilings and messily thrown comforters and pillows everywhere. Waves were lapping a shore somewhere close, and Sam sighed. This was nice. Until someone's fingers brushed his left wing, and he couldn't hold back the yelp. Gabriel snickered, then shoved his hand into Sam's wing. Sam felt himself writhing under the touch, and Castiel hummed appreciatively. "He is broadcasting rather strongly, I believe the rest of our siblings will notice soon, Gabriel." Gabriel snorted and drug his fingers down through the feathers, "Like I give a damn right now." 

Dean said something on the other side of the room, and Castiel suddenly inhaled. "Let me see it," Gabriel demanded, and Dean's shirt hit the pillow next to Sam. Sam struggled to sit up, and he felt his eyes widen as Dean's back flexed and something shifted under his skin. "It itches like a bitch," Dean complained again, and Cas ran a gentle hand along the movement. "Gabriel, I can feel it. Would I be able to safetly coax it out?" "Go for it, little bro." Gabe shared a smirk with Sam, and they waited with baited breath until Dean gave an obscene moan. Castiel jerked his hand away, then carefully let it settle back down. "Hey Sammy, touch your brother with your Grace." Gabe smirked even wider, taking in the sight of Dean breaking into a sweat.

Sam looked down and realized, a bit belated, his chest was warmer than usual. "I have Grace?" "Yep, it's still in baby mode, but I think we can fix that soon." Gabe nodded, eyes flashing daringly. "Do it then," Sam breathed, watching Gabriel's movements. "Let me fix your wings first, huh?" Gabe pressed a soft kiss to his lips, one hand sneaking back to the edge of Sam's feathers. With a snap, Sam felt his shirt slide off, and winced at the two huge holes in the back. Tugging at Gabe's hand, Sam locked his muscles down as his mate pressed gentle kisses to his shoulder. Gabriel kneeled behind him, and stroked carefully around the wingjoint. When he finally began dragging his fingers through the soft feathers, Sam could have cried. It was better and beyond anything he had ever felt before, tiny sparks following Gabe's fingers through the feathers.

Gabriel kissed the back of his neck, whispering praise to Sam. He shivered at the contact, and nudged Gabe's hand with his wing. Continuing to spread apart the feathers and straighten them out, Gabriel's breathing quickly became uneven, and Sam glanced behind him. he caught sight of a small pile of muddy looking down, and an orange tip. "Am I orange?" he asked, startled, and Gabe's sniffling became obviously. "No, Sammy, you're gorgeous." In a flutter of wings, Sam found himself facing Gabe and he thumbed a tear off his mate's cheek. "Why are you crying, Gabriel?" "I swear to Dad, I have no idea, Sam. It's just, this is a lot." Sam screwed his eyes shut as the pain Gabe had been holding back hit him, the years of loneliness and the hole where his siblings had been, and how Gabriel had longed for another angel to call his. 

Shaking his wings roughly, Sam kissed Gabriel hard and clumsily tangled them up in his bronze-orange feathers. The ugly down settled around them and on them; Gabe giggled as he brushed the fluff off of Sam's head. The other man reached around and gently finger-combed the feathers straight, and Sam felt like a cat having his ears scratched. "That's an interesting image," Gabe murmured in his ear, and carefully scratched where the feathers met skin. Sam whimpered and felt his wings convulsing in response. Gabriel gave another delighted laugh, "This is going to be fun." Sam rolled his eyes, "Where's Dean and Cas?" He recieved a smirk in response.

 

^^^

 

Castiel felt the wing shifting under his palm and he gasped. He could feel the barely-contained Grace, and knew he could ease it out. Gabriel seemed to agree with him, and Cas found himself in a room ajoining Sam and Gabriel's. "Dean, listening to me. I can get them out, but you need to trust me." Dean nodded, green eyes fixed on his, and Castiel flicked his shirt away. Running his palm along the out of place muscles, he reached out with his Grace and gently healed them, letting the wings form under his watchful eye. Dean wiggled under him, "That tickles, you jerk." "I apologize," he grimaced, and concentrated on the soft tug that was tickling Dean. He underestimated the power of Dean's wings, and was nearly knocked back as they smacked the palms of his hands and fluttered. Castiel smiled to himself, and let his hands run down the tips, shifting the feathers into alignment. 

Dean had gone completely still beneath him, and when Castiel's fingers wiggled between his feathers, he whimpered desperately. Leaning down, Cas pressed a kiss to where he had marked Dean, and let the other up. "Shake them, as hard as you dare." he ordered his mate, knowing that would dislodge the downy fluff. Dean complied, stretching the new limbs. Castiel could feel his mate's fading confusion and newfound curiosity at having wings. The soot-coloured fluff drifted around the room, and Dean hummed as the twitched his wings different directions. Cas turned around and tried to keep his breathing even; he wouldn't be able to contain himself once he saw Dean's true wings, and he wanted to show Dean his as well.

Castiel shrugged off his trenchcoat and jacket, loosening his tie and shirt. Dean's eyes followed him, but his mate remained wordless until Castiel spread his own wings, and Dean let out a small cry. Flicking the tips, Cas preened his fingers through the feathers a bit before taking another calming breath. Smiling slightly, Castiel turned back around to the sight of his mate's indigo-navy wings. Unable to do any more than gape, Castiel felt Dean's own shock at his true wings. Their wings were about the same size, just as Sam's and Gabriel's had been. They were completely familiar and yet something brand new to Castiel's senses. He didn't understand the strange urge to cry, but it was pressing and rather fitting for the sheer amount of emotion he felt roiling off of Dean.

Reaching out slightly, Cas felt the Enochian curses tumbling from his lips before Dean even kissed him. "You actually weren't kidding about being filthy in another language," Dean grinned, and Castiel felt himself blushing; he had forgotten Dean understood him now. His eyes met Dean's, and suddenly something snapped in the air. Castiel wanted to touch and mark Dean all over again; he was rather shocked at the pressing, carnal need to do so. It seemed that Dean understood, because the green eyes on his had taken on a dialated pupil and a well-known hunger as he looked Cas over. Stepping forward softly, Cas hesitantly whispered Dean's name, and heard his own name murmured back. That was all the confirmation the angel needed.

Cas plunged his hand into Dean's wing, and felt the spark of Grace that ran between them. Suddenly, their remaining clothes were gone, and it wasn't Castiel this time. Dean managed to look rather shocked and pleased with himself, then hooked his legs around Castiel's waist. Muffling Dean's moans, Cas leaned forward and kissed his mate, feeling their wings tangling up impossibly close. "Just, Cas, fuck me already," Dean panted, leaning his head back so Cas could nip down his throat. With a flick of his fingers, Cas made sure Dean was prepared, and sank to his knees, puling Dean into his lap. A rather nasty string of English and Enochian fell from Dean's lips as Castiel nudged his cock into his mate, and Dean pushed him home. Panting into each other's mouths, Cas bit Dean's shoulder when the other lifted his hips and smoothly pistoned them down again. They set up a harsh rhythm, Cas pounding up into Dean every time the other slid down his cock. 

It wasn't long before their moans were too loud to be contained by kisses, and Cas settled for biting Dean's neck before weaving his hands into his mate's wings. Dean lost it noisily, painting Castiel's chest and whimpering into his ear. "Please, come for me baby, I can feel how close you are," Dean whispered, threading his hands into Castiel's hair, tugging softly as he pushed their Graces together. Cas felt the familiar heat in his stomach and poured his Grace back into Dean's, feeling the sparks around his wrists and hands from his wings. Dean managed to strangle out _I love you,_ his first language shoving Castiel off the edge and he came hard into Dean, both of their wings sparking and glowing.

 

^^^

 

Cas opened his eyes slowly, and realized he was laying on the floor, Dean's wings strewn across him. Dean seemed to still be out, and Castiel remembered someone screaming someone's else's name before they both came twice. No wonder Dean was tired. Gabriel's smirk echoed in the back of his mind, and he lazily pushed at his brother. _Not my fault you two are the noisiest fuckers ever_ , Gabriel complained; Castiel rolled his eyes, smiling into Dean's hair. 

 

^^^

 

Sam blinked as he peered around the edge of the white wall, Gabriel stretched out before him on the sand. "We're on the beach?" "A beach, yeah. Come on out, Sammy." Gabriel's smile was warm, and Sam carefully made his way onto the stretch of the cove. "Where are we?" he asked in wonder, and he could feel those liquid-honey eyes on him. "I actually don't know. I was kind of... Caught up in the moment when I sent us here. It's definitely one of my safehouses though," Sam glanced down at Gabriel, who tugged his hand a few times. "Sit down, Samsquatch, I already feel short." Swinging his hips down beside his mate, Sam glanced behind him in frustration. "They still itching?" Gabe asked softly, aware of Sam's wings twitching. "A bit, yeah." "Come take a swim with me." Sam rolled his eyes, "And that will help?" "You'd be surprised," Gabriel winked at him.

Peeling his jeans off, Gabriel tossed them beside Sam and let his hips sway as he walked to the waves a few feet away. Sam's mouth hung open for a few more heartbeats before he was struggling with his own pants and trotting towards the water. Gabe rolled his eyes, "Sammykins, you gotta get used to having the mojo." Stopping in his tracks, Sam frowned, then snapped his fingers. His pants disappeared and something ruffled on the beach behind him; his jeans were now laying on top of Gabe's. When he turned around, the archangel was clearly doing something that should be considered illegal, one hand beneath the waves. Sam felt his body flicker and then he was there beside Gabe, not even caring how the got there. With a groan, he sealed their lips and replaced Gabriel's fingers with his. Pulling the other around his hips, Sam gasped when he found Gabriel was already prepared, and cut off his mate's smug grin quickly. 

Fingers scratched at his shoulders as Sam pushed Gabriel down, arms shaking. "G-Gabriel, fuck, you-" His mate simply tightened his legs around Sam and whispered "Archangel!" before slamming himself down on Sam's cock. The next time Sam opened his eyes, there was sand beneath them and Gabriel was panting. As the water rolled up along side of them, Sam shifted his hips and felt along the bond before discovering what he wanted. A slightly wild look from the man under him told him that his searching hadn't gone unnoticed, and Sam changed the angle of his hips just slightly before slamming his cock into Gabe at a dizzying pace. A drawn-out screech of Enochian told him that he was right. Sparks lit up along Gabe's arms, and he was writhing under Sam as he felt blindly for Sam's wings. Long fingers tangled into his feathers and Sam stuttered out something that could have been Gabriel's name. 

Gabriel pulled Sam's wings down to kiss him harshly, all tongue and no finness. Not that Sam minded, he felt the spark of Gabe's Grace leaping down his wings all the way into his own Grace, and he tentatively opened up the heat inside his chest. Gabriel's Grace slammed into his, drawn together like fire until they were both moaning and shoving. Sam felt Gabriel clench around his cock, and he knew the other was coming before he felt the wet stripes across his stomach. Leaning down, he licked some of Gabe's cum from his stomach, and his mate arched again, this time his wings flickering into visibility. Sam thrust once and lost it, spilling deep inside of Gabe, crying out love in Enochian. Blinking, he tried to loosen his grip on Gabriel's hips, but found himself staring at the archangel's wings.

All three sets were visible, the top ones pure as snow, the middle set smouldering the same dull orange as Sam's, and the bottom pair a matte shade of gold. Gabriel panted under him, eyes focus on Sam. "I- I can't, Gabriel, you're so..." Sam trailed off, not sure exactly how to say what Gabriel was. Beautiful, gorgeous, but something more than that. It almost made Sam tear up, and he pushed the urge down. _You're so amazing_ , he whispered in Enochian, and the words took on a double meaning. Gabriel nodded, and his hand came up to stroke Sam's face. "You are, too." Their wings brushed softly, then tangled together, almost of their own accord. 

Gabriel sucked in a breath, and his hand almost burned on Sam's hip as the smaller man shivered. "Gabe? Gabriel?" Sam tensed up, then relaxed as he felt Gabriel's Grace shiver and brushed his own. "I marked you," Gabriel whispered, sounding almost apologetic, and Sam glanced down at where fingers were caressing his hip. Sure enough, there was the perfect imprint of a hand on his hip. It tingled with something almost inhuman when Sam flexed his wings, looking down into Gabe's eyes again. "So that's it? I'm marked?" "Not exactly, there is one on your soul as well." Gabe looked emotional again, and Sam hugged him closely.

Dean catcalled from the open doors of the house, and Castiel's voice reprimanding him drifted down. Gabriel closed his eyes and smiled softly, and Sam soaked it up, smiling as well. "Dean's going to have a field day with this." "If he does, I might just have to tell him what really happened when Castiel was dragging him from Purgatory." "Please don't say it-" Gabriel smirked at Sam's wince, "Oh yeah. Cas got handsy on the way up. Why did you think Dean was already marked?" Sam shook his head and sat up, pulling Gabe with him. "What did Cas mean, you bonded with me first? I didn't know you until after I met Cas, and he and Dean were already, well." Sam asked, shaking the sand out of his wings and curiously looking at Gabe. 

Gabriel shook his head. "That's a story for another time, Sammykins, when we've got some privacy. Right now, we have some soul-marking news to break to our brothers." Sam shrugged and followed his mate into the house. 

 

^^^

 

Like Sam had predicted, Dean drug it out into a three day event. That was, until Gabriel leveled him with a stony stare and poured the memory of Dean's true journey out of Purgatory into his head. Castiel looked appropriately embarrased. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingggsssssssss I refuse to stop. Still not sorry :D


	2. Ripples Our Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really can't stop with these things. Sam and Dean have issues and Cas and Gabe are overprotective for reasons. Also gay sexytimes because it's fun, plus wings and angelic Grace and awkward sibling moments, yay!

Castiel groaned, opening his eyes to the invasive sunlight. Dean smiled across the room, a sheet from somewhere loosely tied around his waist. "You awake yet?" Cas nodded, feeling a rather oddly-placed throbbing across the bond. "How long was I asleep?" he asked, eying his mate. "About five hours. Somewhere you gotta be?" Dean joked, and Cas watched the blush creeping up his neck. "Dean, I am aware something is wrong, I can feel it." With a sigh, the hunter turned angel picked his way across the room. Gabriel certainly knew what these rooms would be used for, Cas noted as he took stock of the mounts of pillows everywhere. Dean finally kneeled beside him, "It's no big deal, we just, uh," he coughed into his hand, eyes downcast, "We kind of had a lot of sex. Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not, but I haven't figured out how to mojo it better yet." Cas pushed down the smirk he felt curving at his lips and placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. The other sighed and relaxed into the touch. 

"How are your wings this morning?" Cas asked politely, knowing Dean was still sensitive about the downy appearance of his feathers. With a grin, the hunter stood up again and stretched the appendages out, letting the sunlight catch the now blue, foamy looking feathers. Standing as well and reaching a cautious hand out, Cas touched the tips of his mate's wings, drinking in how Dean's head tipped back and lips parted. Kissing the other's throat, Castiel removed his hand from Dean's wing at the needy sigh. "We must eat, your vessel will still require nutrients for now," he mumbled into Dean's collarbones, feeling the other shiver in response. "Wait, what do you mean, for now?" Dean panted, trying to focus on the angel's words. Cas pulled back, "I will explain it to you over breakfast. Our brothers are awake." Nodding, Dean linked his finger's with Cas's and followed him to the house's kitchen.

"Nice place Gabriel has here," Dean commented quietly, passing the massive archway that led down to the clear waters of the beach. With a whoop, Dean catcalled down the sand to where his brother and archangel were clearly entwined. "Dean!" Cas chastized, his wings unfurling and tremoring, something amiss. Seconds later, Dean felt his own wings flutter in response to a distant cry, and a shocked noise fell from his lips. "Cas, wha-" Castiel was now hanging off of Dean's arm, inhaling something at the base of Dean's neck. "Uh, CAS?" The angel struggled to regain his composure, eyes still blown. "I apologize Dean, it seems that my brother has no qualms about announcing his bonding ritual to the Host." 

Dean wrinkled his nose before turning to the kitchen. "Well why could I feel it?" Cas studied for a moment, then turned as Gabriel and Sam walked through the doors. They were almost connected at the waist, one of Gabriel's hands permanently attached to Sam's hip and his usually-honey coloured eyes now a metallic golden. Cas arched an eyebrow at him, and the older angel shrugged, a lopsided grin that he had picked up from Dean. Sam eyed Dean for a moment. "As long as he didn't give you a tramp stamp dude, it's cool." Dean soothed his younger brother, then rolled his own sleeve up. "Got mine a while ago, anyway." Sam smiled softly, pushing the edge of his jeans down to show a slightly smalled hand burned into his skin.

Gabriel's fingers slid over the mark possessively, his smirk promising bad things. "I'll think about the tramp stamp later, Sammy." Sam turned bright pink as Dean choked on his glass of orange juice. 

 

^^^

 

Cas shuffled awkwardly as Gabriel withdrew his Grace from Dean's mind, leaving the other spluttering. "Cas, really dude?" Cas turned a new shade of red and toed his foot under the pillow nearest him. "Getting you out of Purgatory required a more immediate bond, Dean. Besides, you didn't have a vessel at the time and my Grace was too out of control to latch on to anything else." Shaking his head, Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's shoulder anyway. "I'm not upset, not really, I think I kind of knew as soon as I showed up in that field." Sam cleared his throat and gave Gabriel a pointed glance. "I think it's someone else's show and tell time, Gabe." With a sigh, the archangel leaned back and gave Castiel a look. "You were in college." Dean gaped for a moment, then thundered, "Excuse you, you did _what_ when he was in college?!" Gabe shook his head furiously, "It's more like what Sammy did in college. I just happened to be there that day and decided to go along for the ride." With a wink at Sam, Gabriel waited until it sank in.

With a white face, Sam shook his head slowly. "You are not telling them that. No, Gabriel. Jesus, you couldn't have told me before?" With a languid smirk, Gabe leaned back. "Pretty sure my family has nothing to do with it, I'm not the one with a teacher kink, Sammykins." Dean slowly turned to give Sam a scalding look, while Castiel furrowed his brow. "I do not understand that reference, Gabriel." Sam was pleading with Dean, "It wasn't really that big of a deal, Dean, he didn't look much older than me and he was just the Law Theory professor. It wasn't like-" Dean was growling now, "Sam Winchester, you did not even GO there-" Rolling his eyes, Gabriel snapped his fingers. "It didn't hurt that I looked like this." he interjected into the brother's conversation, and Dean's jaw hit the floor. "I take it back, Sam. Good for you."

Sam stared for another moment before Gabriel snapped himself out of the stunning, thirty something, female blonde's body. Castiel was now being stared after by a hungry Dean, and he looked rather flustered. "Dean, I do not wish to show that form of myself here, I have never attempted the transformation before," Sam interrupted, "Wait, Cas can do it too?" Gabe smirked, "Daddy dearest made Cas an arch like me last time he got thrown back into his vessel. Probably got tired of replacing the kid's Grace all the time." Dean' eyes were now pleading, and Cas huffed. With a flick of his fingers, the now very-feminine Cas sat back uncomfortably. "This vessel is more flexible," she stated, blue eyes curious and Dean simply moaned. Sam hadn't been one for brunettes, but damn, Cas did make a good one. Gabriel purred in obvious agreement beside him.

 

^^^

 

Sam felt something bright flash behind his eyes and he yelped. The next time he opened his eyes, Gabe was leaning over him, fingers probing for any open wounds. "Damn them, they can't stay away from what's mine-" "Huh?" Realizing Sam was awake, Gabriel sat back and stopped his mutterings. "Nothing, babe. How do you feel?" A hand shot forward to steady him when Sam tried to sit up, and he shook his head. "Like a bunch of people are yelling at me in my own head." With a grimace, Gabriel sighed. "Welcome to the family, kiddo. I guess it's time to meet the relatives." Two fingers touched his forehead briefly, then Sam found himself somewhere else entirely, and strangely lightweight. "Not Heaven, Sammykins. This is the Host." "So we're standing in the middle of the Host." That earned a flurry of amusement from the voices around them, and Gabriel gave an imitation of a smile. "Not exactly, your Grace is."

Nodding slowly, Sam turned around on the heel of his foot and took in the almost too-bright lights. Some of them flashed and others flickered slowly, but all sparkled with indescribable colours. A wave of something that might have been extremely jealousy and anger flared from his side. _"Don't touch him,"_ Gabriel hissed, all six of his wings flaring into sight. Whatever the tendril of light that was reaching for Sam was planning to do reversed itself, and Sam held his breath as Gabriel circled him. _"He is mine. My mate. None of you will touch him, and none of you will make any attempt to contact him again unless I have approved it. Understood?"_ The light around them trembled at the cut glass screeches that Sam knew were Enochian. This was Gabriel, but not his Gabriel, Sam was seeing Gabriel the Archangel in his element.

A flood of comfort washed across the bond, and Gabe turned to smile at him softly. _"I am always your Gabriel, Samuel."_ The words shivered in the air between them, and Sam found himself wondering what his voice would sound like. Gabe's face changed as he read Sam's new train of thought, and he nodded encouragingly. Sam turned his head again, felt the light around them watching him carefully. It was a weird feeling when light watched you. The air tittered again with amusement, and Sam softly laughed too. _"Uh, are all of you angel?"_ He snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide at his own voice. The air had shaken, the rumbling almost as deep as Gabriel's, but lacking in the intensity. 

 _"We are the Host. We are everything, including the angels. You are one of us now."_ Glancing to Gabe, Sam had recieved a nod from the preening archangel. _"You know what we must know, Archangel of the Father. Gabriel. We must ask of you."_  Gabriel smirked, then fingers had entangled with Sam's. The sudden rush of power across their bond was intoxicating, richer than the demon blood and purer than Castiel's Grace touching his soul. Gabriel's free hand found his collar, and Sam gasped into his mate's lips. He was making out with an angel in front of said angel's entire family. The air hummed and sparked around them, and the chorus of voices soothed and sang. The waves of acceptance were rather overwhelming, and Gabriel pretended not to be wiping away a tear when they pulled apart. Sam drug his own thumb across his cheek, surprised at the tears he found there. 

 

^^^

 

There was a thunderous crash, and something that was purely Castiel slammed into Sam's side. Gabe laughed, the deep peals shivering in the light, and the more Sam heard of the musical sound, the more he wanted. Gabriel's laughter was cut off too soon though, and Castiel unfurled from a tiny, flickering blotch of a soul. The tendrils of light that had hit him earlier were wrapped around it, the whispers of _Dean Winchesteser_ , and Sam felt something inside of him crack at the sight of his brother's soul.

The light waves around them were making distressed and broken calls, speeding up in anxiety until Gabriel's true voice commanded them to stop. Castiel was whispering to the light tentacles that were wrapping around him, and soon the marred-looking soul in Cas's lap was connected to tiny trails of light from the entire Host. Sam gaped at the sight, and knew that something deeper was happening here. Gabriel pulled him down, voice trembling in a lower octave. _"They are healing his soul. Your brother had apparently been holding much back from his time with Alastair, and when the Holy Host came to him, it broke the wall that was holding it back."_ Sam felt his own soul recoil with shock, then thought guiltily back to his own wall. Why had his not broken instead?

Gabriel looked horrified, almost tortured as the thought passed through Sam's mind, and he regretted it the instant he saw his mate's expression. _"I was holding yours up. I knew, I knew I couldn't let it fall,"_ Gabe whispered, and Sam felt the urge to pull him as close as the other light tendrils were. _"My brother was unaware of your brother's wall, I think, and it was too late when he found it."_ Castiel was openly shaking now, his Grace flashing brighter and brighter as Dean's soul twitched slowly. After several agonizing moments of the whirring from the light around them, Gabe's slow sigh told Sam what he needed to know. Castiel's light was shimmering now, the edges blending with Dean's own glowing Grace. 

 _"Dean has Grace now,"_ Gabriel explained, _"It was growing, budding like yours is, I think, but the Host had to do something to strengthen it."_ Sam tilted his head, watching as his own brother's light became the near-unbearable brightness, then fell back into a dull shimmer. Pushing Gabriel to the front of his mind, Sam felt along his own small Grace before finding the chink he knew was there. He tugged on it, digging into the crack in his Grace as Gabriel's screeches became more and more frantic. _"I can help heal Dean if my Grace is whole,"_ Sam found himself shouting above Gabriel's voice, and the Host fell silent as a single tendril wove towards Sam. _"Balthazar, don't you dare,"_ Gabriel was crying now, his Grace contorting in agony.

Castiel bowed his head, and Sam knew he wouldn't stop him. Cas was too focused on Dean to care about anything else, and Sam watched as his brother's Grace fell and rose in an uneven pattern. The light tendril that was Balthazar was hovering in front of Sam, it's tip dimmed slightly in an offering. Sam raised one hand to meet the tentacle, and gasped at the shiver of power that flowed from it. Leading the power back to the small glow of his own Grace, Sam winced as it burrowed into the flaw. Gabriel's arms were around him in a heartbeat, his mate's Grace flowing in and around his soul, as protective as Cas had been of Dean's. Castiel was now rocking the fading glow of Dean's Grace; his brother's soul had been completely transformed into the angelic power in an attempt to save him. The angel looked small as the blue eyes that defined him now coloured his true being.

Sam felt the first break along the wall in his mind, and his eyes met Gabe's terrified ones. _"I love you, Gabriel."_ The world washed into him, black and white and searing, burning pain.

 

^^^

 

Dean rolled over on his side. It was warm wherever he was at. Then the chattering of what felt like a thousand familiar voices started all at once. Another voice drew near, this one soft and kind, and very very old. _"Hey, Dean-o. It's about time you rejoined us."_ Slowly, Dean tried to sit upright, then his entire being twitched in shock. He had become a tedrils of light, his colours blue and frothy, just as his wings had. His wings. Where were they? Where was Castiel? Gentle laugher from above pulled his concentration back. _"Your boyfriend is fine. You gave us all quite the scare."_ The voice was shuddering, power coursing through it as a golden light struggled against the others.Castiel's blueish purple streak wriggled closer to him, then brushed against him almost lovingly. Dean reached back, amazed when his light took the form of a hand. _"You can look like whatever you want. It is of no concern."_ Dean looked down again, and watched in awe as his light moulded to look like his human body. 

The thing above him was terrifying. It's light was something close to golden, and it had eyes that could pierce even Dean's Grace. It didn't even look like a being. Dean shrank back on instinct, and the rumbling turned into amusement again. Castiel brushed again Dean again, washing waves of gratitude and acceptance over him as the angels around them thrummed in some sort of harmony. Looking around, Dean swallowed hard, his head was pounding. Something that must be Sam shimmered in the hands of the huge being above Dean, and the faded memories of watching Sam rip himself apart mentally came back; Gabriel's agonizing screams, the slowing beats within Dean's own chest, and Cas's shivering pleas to the light surrounding them.

The being above him lowered Sam's shifting tendril to hover alongside Dean, watching as his brother slowly swirled with orange and bronze streaks of light. Without thinking, Dean opened his mouth to yell at his dumbass brother. _"You little jerk, Sammy, you could have gotten hurt!"_ Confusion hit him about the chiming sound of his voice now, but then the anger tainted his glass-shattering tone and Dean felt Sam's shock echoed in the surrounding angels. Castiel shook his head wordlessly, and Dean felt his light soften; Cas was right, like always, Sam was just trying to help. _"Don't you do that again, Sam."_ Gabriel slowly pulled into being, then collided with Sam with a noise that sounded like breaking china. _"You better NEVER do that again, do you understand me? Listen to your brother for once, Sam, if I had lost you-"_ Gabriel's chiming voice broke off, the archangel roiling with the emotions he couldn't find words for.

 _"Wait, Gabriel, where were you at?"_ Dean felt his confusion bleeding once more into the shivering air, the light all around them throbbing. The archangel shrugged. _"You didn't like my other form, so I decided to stick with this one."_ Castiel's awe was directed at his brother this time, _"Your true form is impressive, brother."_ Gabriel gave a lopsided smirk, eyes fixed on Sam. Dean looked around to find Castiel's eyes on his, and suddenly his face was pressed into the angel's neck. He fisted his hands into Cas's trechcoat, vowing never to make a snide comment about it again. _"Why did you hide it from me, Dean? I could have helped."_ Cas's voice was just as power-charged as Gabriel's was, except it struck a chord inside of Dean's chest, something deeper than he could describe. _"I didn't know, Cas, I thought you had wiped my memory of Hell or something, I couldn't remember anything..._ " Dean trailed off, realizing how stupid that sounded. Of course he should have known something was wrong, Cas had never even mentioned blocking his memories of Hell.

The Host around them was positively charged with energy now, two archangels in the same place was making the other angels itchy. With a grimace, Castiel wrapped one hand around Dean's and flicked. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he did the same with Sam, snapping his fingers.

 

^^^

 

"So, how'd you like the fam?" Gabriel threw out, eyes on Sam. Dean snorted, "Fantastic." Castiel rubbed circles into Dean's back, his guilt clear for not catching Dean's wall. "I don't blame you at all, angel," Dean whispered into Cas's ear, and the soft kiss that was pressed to his temple in return said enough. Gabriel looked equally as guilty, and Sam was staring at the table. Cas's fingers lightly touched Dean's wrist and there was a soft whoosh. Dean opened his eyes to see the oversized shower tub before him, and then Castiel locked their lips. Pulling away after several minutes, Dean let his hands settle to the back of his mate's neck, and Cas's hands found their way to his hips. "I love you." "I know. I love you too, Dean." With a sigh, Dean let himself be stripped and sank into the warm water.

"Will I ever get to see your true form, Cas?" The angel's head snapped up, his blue eyes confused. "I suppose, if you wished for me to show it to you." Dean hummed, closing his eyes. "Maybe one day." He pretended not to catch his angel's soft smile, and leaned forward to pull him into another chaste kiss. This quickly deepened, and Dean found himself with arms full of wet, naked angel. Catching his breath, he leaned back for another kiss, moaning when Cas nipped at his lips. Sliding between Dean's legs, the angel trailed a hand down his chest, teasing his nipples and smiling into the kiss when Dean jumped. 

When Cas's hand wrapped around his cock, Dean let his head fall back against the edge of the tub, shallowly thrusting up. "That's it, angel, please don't stop," he found himself babbling, and Cas's teeth were on his neck. Dean groaned as Cas drug his thumb down the bottom of his cock, just the right amount of pressure to drive the hunter insane. The way Cas was worrying his neck, he was going to have a hell of a hickey in the morning, and if he didn't stop soon, Dean knew he wasn't going to last. Another drag of his thumb had Dean writhing in the water, gasping to catch his breath, and Cas smirked as Dean begged and pleaded. The shower above them was warm, and Dean drug his own hand down Cas's wet hip to the angel's own cock. 

It wasn't long before the two were moaning into each other's mouths, Dean whining in the back of his throat with each squeeze of pressure and Castiel gasping at the swirl of a thumb around his tip. Dean lost it noisily, his come streaking Cas's stomach and fist before dragging his hand through it. Making sure Cas was watching, Dean licked a stripe of his own release off his hand, moaning at the salty taste. Cas groaned deep in his chest, thrusting into Dean's hand twice before coming hard against his mate. Tangling their fingers together, Dean leaned his forehead against Cas's and waited for the angel's breathing to even out. "I'm still here," he crooned when Cas's hand tightened in his, lips twitching. The angel drug him down for another kiss, then rested their foreheads together again. 

 

^^^

 

Gabriel's fist hit the table, and the room seemed to darken. Sam shrank back slightly, knowing what was coming. Gabriel could get violent when he was upset, although he never laid a hand on Sam. What the didn't expect was the hand on his jaw and the lips smashed against his. Gabriel's golden eyes were flashing, metallic, as they met Sam's. "I am going to fuck you so hard, every single member of the Host is going to feel it. Do you understand me, Samuel Winchester? Because if you don't want this, you need to say so. Now." Gabe's voice was low, dangerous. Sam shook his head, letting his hands fall to his sides. "You know I'm yours, Gabe." he whispered, and his mate growled. Sam felt a hand on his wrist, and then he was pinned against the table.

With a shivering breath, Sam let himself relax as Gabriel's hand ran up his back. He felt his shirt sliding off, and cold air hit his stomach and chest. "You're pretty damn good at hiding your wings," Gabriel snarled, then stroked two fingers down Sam's spine and he couldn't hold back the whimper. "But I'm better at finding them." Sam felt his wings flutter weakly against the table, and he choked back a whine as Gabriel tugged a hand in his hair. "Spread those pretty legs," the archangel ordered, and Sam did so. Teeth nipped down his back, avoiding his sensitive wings until Sam was writhing against the edge of the table, Gabriel's hard cock pressed against his ass. "Are you ready to beg for it yet?" Gabriel purred in his ear and Sam ground back onto his mate, nodding his head furiously as the other's hand slid down his hip. "Then let me hear you, Sam, tell me what a cockslut you are."

Moaning into his fist, Sam thrust his hips weakly forward as Gabe's hand wrapped around his cock. "Gabe, Gabriel, give me more, please," he whimpered, feeling the blush creeping up his neck. His precome was dribbling across Gabriel's hand and down to the floor, and he could feel the hard line of Gabe's arousal across his ass. Teeth sank into his shoulder, just above his wingjoint, and Sam thrust wildly down into Gabe's hand, losing all sense of shame. "I need your cock in me, like, now. Just, oh shit I'm going to-" The delicious friction was gone, and so were Gabriel's pants; Sam rolling his hips down as his head hit the table. Panting in frustration, he jumped when a slick finger trailed up his leg, then moaned again. "Yes, Gabriel, please fuck me, I need it-" A finger slid into Sam, effectively shutting him up, then earning breathless moans as another one thrust in beside it. Gabriel was back to nipping around Sam's wings, making them twitch and shudder under the attention. Sweat slid down Sam's back, and he felt the teeth leave long enough for the archangel's tongue to lave it off. Shifting just slightly, Sam rutted against the table as Gabriel's fingers scissored, searching for his sweet spot. "Did I say you could get off yet, Sammy?" The sweet voice behind him echoed the smirk Sam knew Gabriel had, and he panted as the fingers slid out of him slowly. "N-no, Gabriel, just get your cock in me, please," Sam felt the pressure at his entrance, and pushed himself back. 

Gabe's quick breaths told Sam what he wanted to know, the archangel was as close as he was. "Fuck me, Gabe, now," he begged, and felt the hands on his hips dig in. He barely had time to brace his elbows on the table before Gabe slammed into him hard, and he moaned. "Sound like a- a fucking porn star-" Gabriel stuttered, and Sam rolled his hips in time to the rough thrusts from the other. "Fuck- you fuck like one- too-" It was Sam's turn to smirk, and he bit off another groan before replying. "I leaerned from you d-didn't I?" Gabriel's barking laughter stuttered to a halt as the angel thrust into Sam harder. "Damn stra-straight you did." Talking became impossible for Sam as Gabe's cock nudged his sweet spot, and the other knew he had hit it at the hoarse screaming that angle earned from Sam. Twining one hand in Sam's hair, Gabe slammed in deeper each time, until Sam was a shivering mess under him. Weaving his free hand into the feather's of Sam's fluttering wing, Gabe tugged on both hard and Sam lost it with a silent scream. His knees almost buckled, but Gabriel shoved him against the table harder and continued pounding into him. A few more thrusts and the angel was coming into Sam, hot and hard, with a cry of his mate's name. 

Dean's yell of horror was all Sam needed, and he started giggling helplessly into the come-covered table. Gabriel's chin rested against his back, and the archangel started laughing as well. Sam clicked his fingers experimentally, and started laughing again when the table flickered clean of their combined release. Gabriel muffled his laughter against Sam's arm, and Sam wrapped his free arm around his angel's waist. With a sigh, Gabe stroked a gentle hand through his wing, straightening the feathers back out. "I'm sorry, Sammy." "Don't be, that was some damn good sex." Gabe smirked up at him, but let the expression slide back into one of openness. "You know what I mean." "Of course I do," Sam whispered back, "And you don't have to be. It was a stupid ass idea. I had it coming." 

Gabriel wove his arms around Sam and pressed soft kisses to his shoulder. "I love you, Samsquatch." Rolling his eyes, Sam licked the side of Gabe's face before reply. "I love you too, jerk." With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel tugged at Sam's now clean shirt and smiled. "I guess we should go find your brother and convince him the table is still decent to eat on." "Or we could tell him it's a new one." Sam suggested, and laughed at Gabe's expression. "Why Sammy, you would have made a good boyfriend of Loki." "I dunno, I'm pretty partial to this guy named Gabriel."

Castiel peered at Sam curiously from the doorway. "Why would you not be? You are mated to him." Sam just laughed, shaking his head at Cas. "Tell Dean-O the kitchen is safe now." Dean poked his head around Cas, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel. "Don't speak to me, you ass, I caught you balls deep in my baby brother." Gabriel gave an evil grin and Sam covered his face, "Except for that one time he was balls deep in me and screaming my father's name?" Dean groaned and covered his face with his hands. Castiel simply cocked his head, eyebrows furrowed. "I do not understand that reference."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you are now finished with another one of my insane ramblings. Please enjoy the rest of your life, or wait until I write something else. :D


End file.
